everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Raven Queen
Raven Queen is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as the next Evil Queen, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on Rebel side. In fact, she technically is the founder of the Rebel movement, because it was her rejection of her destiny that inspired others. She dislikes this situation, because it makes the other students, Rebels and uncertain Royals alike, come to her for guidance, which she cannot provide. Raven is not "evil" by any stretch of the definition and so playing the role of villain does not sit well with her. Nor does she enjoy the prospect of the punishment that she, as villain, is destined to. Resolving only her own problem already takes a lot of her energy and as such she cannot help others make their own personal decisions. Portrayers In English, Raven Queen is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. In Latin American Spanish, Raven Queen is voiced by Mildred Barrera. Character Personality Contrary to popular belief at Ever After High, Raven Queen is not evil or even so much as mean. She is kind and considerate with a sarcastic side born from frustration over her unjust reputation. When people try to socialize with her, she is skeptic about their intentions, but not so much that it limits her ability to make new friends. Raven is not the first student to dislike where her story is taking her, but she is the only one in her class to take actions towards free will: starting with the small step of pursuing her love of muse-ic, a subject usually reserved for good princesses. Appearance Raven Queen has pale skin, violet eyes, and slightly wavy hair in the colors black, purple, and maroon. Despite not being evil, Raven does love the fashion prescribed by her dark destiny. She accessorizes with lots of silver and other grey metals against a backdrop of purple and black fabric. Spikes and chains are a regular appearance in her fashion choices, as are feathers and dragon-style scales. Fairy tale Relationships Family Raven Queen is the daughter of the Evil Queen. According to "Raven Queen's Story", the two have a strained relationship. The Evil Queen is currently locked up in Mirror Prison and often speaks badly about Raven's father, the Good King, whom she considers spineless and pathetic. This angers Raven, as she has a good relationship with her father. Friends Raven is best friends with Madeline Hatter, who originally was going to be her roommate until Apple White requested that she be roommates with Raven instead. Apple and Raven are not friends, although they attempt to be on friendly terms at least. Raven is also close friends with Cedar Wood and Cerise Hood. Pet As a child, Raven had a puppy named Prince. During Legacy Year, Raven acquires a dragon named Nevermore. Romance Raven's priority in life is where her story is and should be going, which leaves no energy to spend on dating. Dexter Charming likes her, but she is oblivious to this...until she receives a love poem from him on True Hearts Day. She thinks highly of him and appears to be developing romantic feelings for him. Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Raven Queen. * May 30, 2013: The ''Ever After High'' website goes live, featuring Raven Queen's profile. * May 30, 2013: Raven Queen's profile art is revealed. * May 30, 2013: Raven Queen makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * Early July, 2013: Raven Queen's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Rebels' series. * Early July, 2013: Raven Queen makes her diary debut in her 'Signature - Rebels' diary. * July 16, 2013: Raven Queen makes her book debut in "Ever After High: Raven Queen's story". Book Raven receives a puppy for her sixth birthday. Her mother, the Evil Queen, turns her puppy, Prince, into a bone rat. The experience affects her enough to help her realize that she does not want to be evil. During her first year at Ever After High, Raven witnesses the second-year class sign the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day. Raven and her father, the Good King, visit Pinocchio, Cedar Wood, and the Blue-Haired Fairy. On the last day of summer break, Raven packs for school, has a final dinner with her father, and has a conversation with her mother via mirror. Raven and her father, the Good King, visit Pinocchio, Cedar Wood, and the Blue-Haired Fairy. On the last day of summer break, Raven packs for school, has a final dinner with her father, and has a conversation with her mother via mirror. Raven travels to Ever After High using a Travel Mirror. She asks the Three Little Pigs for help with her luggage, but they run away in fear. She goes to her dormitory and discovers that she will be rooming with her best friend, Madeline Hatter. Apple White stops by to welcome her back to school on behalf of the Royal Student Council. Maddie appears in the dorm with magic and the two of them play a game over tea. During lunch, everyone gets their class schedules except for Raven, whose messenger was afraid of her. She goes to her counselor, Baba Yaga, to retrieve it, and tries to add a Muse-ic class to her schedule of General Villainy, Home Evilnomics, Poison Fruit Theory, History of Evil Spells, and Kingdom Mismanagement. Baba Yaga relents, but warns her about the idea of “choice”. Headmaster Grimm calls her into his office to discuss her yearly chat with her mother and to make sure the Evil Queen’s existence is still a secret. He then removes Muse-ic from her class schedule and admonishes her for trying to take a class so far-removed from her destiny. Raven leaves his office and hears music. She follows the sound to find Sparrow Hood practicing with his band. She asks if she might be able to join as a backup vocalist, but they laugh her away for being evil. Raven returns to her dorm to find Apple White as her roommate instead of Maddie and runs away, overwhelmed. Raven attends Briar Beauty's Book-to-School party. Her presence is met with unease from the other students, but Apple helps her to fit in. Raven defends herself from Duchess Swan’s taunts, but is unable to control her anger when she mentions her father. Raven turns all of the birds into snakes and goes back to her dormitory. At the end of Orientation Week, Raven Queen attends Legacy Day practice. During her pledge, she implies that she does not want to be the Evil Queen, to the surprise of the audience. Milton Grimm and Baba Yaga warn her to follow her path. After practice, she is congratulated by Dexter Charming. They conspire to sneak a look at the Storybook of Legends in advance to see how their stories turn out. While Dexter creates a distraction, Raven goes to Headmaster Grimm’s office to see the book, but she is cut off by Helga Crumb and Gus Crumb. She puts off the plan for another day. After planning for days, Raven is finally ready to go into Headmaster Grimm’s office to check the Storybook of Legends. She plays basketball in the first Grimmnastics class. She confirms with Dexter that he’ll provide a distraction while she checks the Storybook of Legends for signs of their futures. She finds nothing on either of their pages, but discovers a fairytale she’d never heard of with a destined villain who did not sign the Storybook of Legends. Raven becomes determined to find out more about Bella Sister. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Book characters